Fancy Hula
Fancy Hula is the 15th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. In this episode, KoKo puts on a hula show. Cast Starring: * KoKo Featuring: * Giggles * Sheega * Petunia * Flaky * Lammy & Mr. Pickles * Fizz * Handy Appearances: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Russell * Mime * The Mole * Generic Tree Friends Plot At KoKo's Hula Studio in Honolulu, KoKo tells her class that they will perform in a show for the Hawaiian Island. The students of Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, Lammy & Fizz and a few generic tree friends are thrilled. Mr. Pickles comes out and tries to kill KoKo but Lammy stops him and tells him to go back to Lammy's beach house. Mr. Pickles obeys. Handy and a few generic help set up the stage at the theater across the street from KoKo's Hula Studio. KoKo assigns Lammy with props. Lammy heads across the street into the theater where sets up some props on the stage. Handy tries to pick up a hammer but he groans angrily and asks Sheega to help him. Mr. Pickles emerges and makes a sandbag drop on a generic tree friend crushing him flat as a pancake. Then Mr. Pickles goes over and kills another generic by stabbing a screw driver into her heart, he then kills 2 more generics with a nail gun. Lammy walks backstage band to get some more props and gets mad at Mr. Pickles and tells him to go back home and stay there. Mr. Pickles obeys and declares to leave the others alone. As soon as Lammy finishes with props, she goes to the women's bathroom to put on her hula skirt and heads across the street back to KoKo's Hula Studio for rehearsal. Meanwhile in the hula studio, rehearsal for the show begins. Fizz is putting her hula skirt on in the girl's locker room. KoKo teaches her students the best hula dances. Lammy loses her balance but Fizz helps her regain her balance. Flaky has lost her balance and she trips on a garbage can and has skinned her knee causing her hula skirt to be stained with blood from her boo boo. Flaky starts crying causing rehersal to come to a sudden halt. Everyone looks at Flaky. Fizz picks up Flaky off of the floor and sees her boo boo. Fizz asks KoKo if she can excuse her to help Flaky with her boo boo. KoKo nods her head in yes. Fizz takes Flaky upstairs to the women's bathroom to fix her up. Lucky for Fizz, she has a first aid kit with her in case of an emergency. Fizz makes Flaky take off her hula skirt and takes a closer look at the boo boo. Fizz cleans the boo boo on Flaky's knee with soap and water and puts some anticbacterial cream and a band aid on it. She then cleans Flaky's hula skirt with some soap and water. Flaky gets relieved and happily puts her clean hula skirt back on her. Fizz and Flaky then head back downstairs to the hula room. KoKo sees Flaky all patched up and rehearsal resumes. Back at the theater, Pop & Cub & Uncle Fuzzy paint the backgrounds for the show. Cub helps with setting up the lights with a generic tree friend. Cub sees the light is working & thanks the generic. The big night comes as KoKo puts on her show. The Mole, Mime, Russell as well as a whole lot of Generic Tree Friends watch the show. The curtain opens and the girls do their special hula dances. The whole audience is amazed. After the show ends, everyone on stage takes a bow and the crowd goes wild, ending the episode. Moral: "Take it step by step!" Deaths * Mr. Pickles kills a generic tree friends by dropping a sandbag onto the generic crushing him flat like a pancake. * Mr. Pickles kills another generic tree friend with a screwdriver stabbing her heart. * Mr. Pickles uses a nail gun to kill 2 generic tree friends. Injuries * Flaky trips on a garbage can and skins her knee. Destruction * The sandbag that killed one generic tree friends breaks apart. Trivia * This episode marks the first time that KoKo begins teaching her whole hula class in a toned down manner. In Tropical Games she taught only 2 students, Petunia and Stacy in a weekend class. * Only the Generic Tree Friends die in this episode. * Lammy starts attending KoKo's Hula Class in this episode. * Sheega helps Handy for the first time in this episode as she can fix stuff professionally. * KoKo's Hula Studio is fully shown for the first time where in Tropical Games, only the main dance room and exterior were show. It has locker rooms. The girl's locker room makes it's first appearance. The locker rooms at the hula studio have no showers, sinks or toilets. The sinks and toilets are restricted only to the men's and women's bathrooms in the building. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes